When You Wish
by hook617
Summary: Tired of seeing his Mom conflicted about her feelings for Neal and Killian, Henry is urged to make a wish. In Storybrooke, wishes don't always turn out how you thought they would be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little background- Hook and Emma are only starting to discover and admit their feelings for each other in Neverland, only to return to Storybrooke to find Neal waiting for them. Emma tries to pick up where she and Neal left off, but still has feelings for Hook.**

**Off we go.**

* * *

_Do you know what you wish?_

_Are you certain what you wish is what you want?_

_~ Into the Woods ~_

* * *

Emma sighed as she stared at the sails of the Jolly Roger. She had to talk to him, she couldn't avoid it anymore. It had been almost two months since their return from Neverland, two months since they stepped back onto the dock to find Neal running toward them. Two months and one day since she was completely and happily falling for a pirate, only to find the next day her heart completely confronted. The man she loved, the man she thought was dead was now alive, back from the Enchanted Forest. The pirate she was falling in love with, waiting patiently for her everyday since.

Emma tried to keep her distance from Killian to take time to adjust to everything that happened. She needed time to find what her heart wanted. Unfortunately, all she was left with was more confusion. Neal had been showering her and their son with sweet promises, and making good on every single one of them. Especially for making up the time they'd lost. But a part of her heart was still on the sea, with the pirate who comforted her and stood by her, who gave her back her son. And after weeks of ignoring him, she had to see him again, even for a moment.

"Afternoon, love," Hook said as he jumped onto the deck from the mast, causing her to jump. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just making sure you're not up to something," Emma lied, inspecting the deck of the ship as if she were to find something laying around in plain sight. "You've been keeping to yourself this week. It's not like you."

"Lying isn't like you either, darling," Hook said, grabbing some rope sharply and began to tie a knot absentmindedly. "I don't believe that I am the one who has been keeping to myself." Emma swallowed but tried to maintain her in-control exterior.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said quickly and firmly.

"Oh no," Hook said with a hint of a challenge in his voice. "I believe that I have been very visible in Storybrooke upon our return. I've come to your home, waited for you at the diner, even tried to pull a little stunt or two just so you could enjoy your favorite activity- handcuffing me." Emma rolled her eyes at him, which made him even more upset. "I believe if either of us is the illusive one, it would be you, Swan." By this point, he was toe to toe with her, but she wasn't backing down from her confident stance.

"Why are you trying to get my attention?" Without meaning to, Emma batted her eyes innocently at him, but Hook looked at her as if she suddenly grew a second head.

"If you don't know why, you must have forgotten what happened on my ship all those months in Neverland," Hook said, turning away from her and focusing more on the ropes then he should be. Now it was her turn for her blood to start boiling, and Emma tore the rope out of his hands to refocus his attention.

"Listen, whatever you want, I don't have time for it."

"Ah, but you have time for it with Bae," Hook said, slowly sliding the rope out of her hand, almost in a seductive way. "Walks along the beach, moonlight boat rides. If you're trying to hide something from me, maybe you should pick less obvious locations. You're practically throwing it in my face."

"What are you talking about? Those are public places," Emma said.

"So why those public places, love? If you wanted to avoid me, why are you flaunting your newfound love right by my ship? I think you want me to forget about all those moments in Neverland by rubbing your new relationship in my face," he said, so close now their noses were almost touching. "If you don't care for my company, at least do the honorable thing and just tell me."

"This is ridiculous," Emma said, starting for the gangplank. "I just came to see what you were up to, not start another argument. Whatever you think happened in Neverland, you're mistaken." Another lie. Actually, a bold-faced lie. In fact, a great deal happened in Neverland. Days fighting tirelessly side by side to bring back Henry, Killian comforting her in his arms. Gentle kisses under the stars of Neverland, letting herself get lost in the pirate she had come to care for so much. Outraged, Hook was immediately on her heels and spun her around so she was now in his arms.

"I care for you, Emma. You know I do. I want to be with you. If you don't feel the same, tell me now. I've waited three hundred years to feel like this again and I'd hate for it to be wasted on something that can not be." Emma said nothing, she just stared into his eyes. He waited for her answer, and waited. She couldn't do it. When nothing came, he released her from his grasp. "Very well, Emma. Give my regards to Baelfire."

"You are such an ass," Emma said.

"And why might that be? Because the only one I see being unfair in this situation is you. My intentions are clear. You are the one avoiding giving me a straight answer in favor of playing silly mind games."

"Why can't you be normal," she yelled with a groan of annoyance, not really even knowing what she meant by that. He looked back at her with a sarcastic smirk, as if she magically expected everything around them to suddenly become a different town.

"I'm Captain Hook, love. You're the daughter of Snow White. What is this normal that you expect?"

"Respect, boundaries, time to process how I feel," Emma finally yelled. He was right, and she knew it. She should have been up front from the start. Instead, she put more walls around her heart, even lowered herself to playing games that would make him jealous, just to see if he would fight for her. Instead, he waited patiently for her, agonizingly watching her spend time with another man. A man he actually cared for as family once. Hook's shoulders collapsed in defeat. That was not the answer he was hoping for.

"That's all you needed to say, love," he said, gently pulling her towards the gangplank. "If it's space you want, it's space you'll get." His demeanor changed from defeat to obvious jealousy as he pictured the scene he saw the night before. He had seen them on the beach. The sight of seeing Neal, holding her like he wanted to, caressing her face, kissing her. It drove him mad with jealousy. "Although, I don't know how much space you really need after the last time I saw you with Bae, his arms all over you. You were more smothered than if he were an octopus." There was no fighting in hiding his jealousy now.

"You're unbelievable," Emma said. After she stepped onto the dock, she watched him pull the anchor up onto the deck. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I need the open sea, love. Clear my head," Hook called back as he leapt up to the helm.

"You can't just leave Storybrooke," she called after him. "What if someone sees you?"

"If you couldn't wound me anymore, Emma, you insult my intelligence. I would not be so foolish," he said as he turned the wheel hard. "And I'm not leaving Storybrooke, love. Getting rid of me isn't that simple." The sails of the Jolly Roger slowly pillowed and the ship pulled out of the dock. "Unlike the previous men in your life, I won't leave you so easily!" As the ship pulled out of the docks, Emma let out a frustrated grunt. _Why did he make her so mad?!_

* * *

Henry kicked the ground as he walked with Neal through the forest. At first, Henry was excited when his Dad suggested they take a hike, but as they got deeper into the forest, he became lost in thought. Neal tried to shake his son out of his funk, playfully bumping them as they walked, but Henry only gave him a half hearted smile and continued to kick a pebble down the road.

"Henry, what's up with you? You're not normally like this."

"It's Mom," Henry said. "I don't know how to make her happy. She's just so sad all the time." Neal thought back to their previous night on the beach. She definitely wasn't sad then, at least as far as he could tell.

"Why do you think your Mom is so sad?" Henry sighed and looked up at his dad with puppy dog eyes.

"When Mom came back from your date last night, she was happy yet sad at the same time. I know she loves you, but things are just...different now," Henry admitted.

"Hook," Neal said somberly.

"Yeah," Henry said, knowing he was upsetting his Dad by telling him the truth. "She gets sad when she talks to him too, but it's kinda different. I don't know why."

"Well," Neal said as he put his arm around his son. "You're Mom has those infamous walls up. It's always hard to tell what she's really thinking or feeling. But your Mom is a smart girl. And Hook and I care about her enough not to push her into something she doesn't want to do. I'll talk to her." Neal ruffled his hair playfully. "Besides, there's one guy in her life who could never make her sad." Henry nodded and leaned onto his dad's arm. As they continued their walk, they came upon the wishing well. Henry ran over to it and peered down the well.

"Dad, look!" Neal couldn't help but feel happy to see his son smile again. "It's the well where Mom came back. She used it as a portal." Henry leaned forward a bit more, shifting his weight so he was balancing solely on his stomach with his feet completely off the ground. Neal felt his heart jump up into his throat.

"Whoa! Careful buddy," Neal said, unable to hide his fear as he lowered Henry's feet so they were flat on the ground. No portal jumping for his son, not on his watch. Henry realized his error and made sure to only rise on his toes as he leaned over to look at the water again.

"Do you think the water is still connected to the Enchanted Forest," Henry asked eagerly. Neal looked down into the well and shook his head.

"I don't think so, kid. It looks like it was just a one time thing," Neal said. Henry started to walk around the well, letting his hand run on the mossy stones. Neal felt completely relaxed again as it seemed his son was back to his cheerful self. Henry stopped suddenly and bent over to grab something that caught his eye.

"Hey, look- a penny! I wonder who dropped a penny all the way out here," Henry said. Neal took it from Henry and turned it over in his fingers.

"Which side was face up? Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Henry said proudly. Neal handed the penny back to him and tucked it into his fingers.

"Well, you have to make a wish then," Neal said, gesturing towards the well. Henry was a bit skeptical.

"Are you sure? We're in Storybrooke," Henry said, unsure if this was a good idea. Neal was a bit disappointed. During his time with the Darlings, it was all the little moments with them that made his time special. Walking in the park, surprise treats, reading a book quietly in the parlor as a family, tossing a coin in a fountain to make a wish. Why couldn't Henry enjoy the little pleasures of life without having to worry about magic?

"Come on, Henry. It's just a regular penny. And you found it at a wishing well. What else are you supposed to do with it? You have to make a wish!" Henry looked at him with concern. He wasn't sure it was the best idea. "It's just for fun, kid." Henry nodded in agreement and held the penny tight in his fist, clenching his eyes tight.

_'I wish, just for one day, my Mom's heart would be free of her walls_,' Henry thought before dropping the coin. He opened his eyes and watched the penny fall down the hole into the darkness. He heard a small splash as it hit the water. Henry held his breath as he waited for something to happen. A flash, a puff of smoke- anything. After a moment, nothing. Neal gave Henry another playful nudge.

"See, kid? I told you. Nothing to be worried about."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go," Neal said as he ushered his son down the rest of the hiking trail. If they waited for one more moment, they would have seen the wishing well as small sparkles started to float out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was absentmindedly tapping her pen on the desk at a rapid pace. She picked up a pencil and clenched it in her teeth, biting down on it hard enough to leave marks. She was still so mad at Hook. Why did he have to be so territorial? So jealous? So...right. It really wasn't fair to him that she had clung to him so tightly in Neverland, only to completely ignore him once they returned to Storybrooke to find Neal waiting for them. She needed time, to realize what her heart wanted. She'd only admit to herself how much she missed Killian. His comforting arms, the tantalizing wiggle of his eyebrows when he knew he was getting under her skin, the way he looked at her. Neal. She had loved him for so long, but when she was with Killian, things felt magical as if she could fly if she wanted to. With Neal, everything felt calm and normal. Isn't normal what she wanted? Being in love with Captain Hook wasn't normal...did she just think that? David grunted from across the room as the repetitive tapping sound was getting on his nerves. Emma didn't seem to hear him. David sighed, picked up a stack of files on his desk, and dropped them back down loudly. Emma dropped the pencil out of her mouth and jerked her head up suddenly, looking at her father in embarrassment.

"A bit lost in thought today," David asked, a smile forming on his face again now that the noise was gone. Emma gave him a half-hearted smile and turned back to her work.

"No, just had to deal with a nuisance this morning," Emma said, trying to bury herself back into her work. David got up to grab the box of donuts and tossed them on her desk. Emma grabbed one of the larger ones and dove in, which made David chuckle a bit. "What?"

"It's a bear claw kind of day, huh? What did Hook do now," David said knowingly. Emma winced a bit at how transparent she apparently was.

"Nothing. He went out sailing this morning," Emma said. "He's a pirate, it's what he does. No big deal." David nodded.

"Was that before or after you two had a fight," David asked, already knowing the answer. Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You know, for being absent for most of my life, it's not fair that you can read me so easily," Emma said with a sigh. Now it was David's turn to wince. "I'm sorry, David, I didn't mean that as an insult."

"I know," David said with a sigh. "No, I'm not reading you, I can just tell. I've been in love before, you know."

"I'm not in love with Hook," Emma protested. "He's arrogant, suggestive, a pirate..."

"And you've also opened up to him in a way that you haven't done with anyone else, not even Neal," David finished for her. "I was in Neverland too, you know." David pulled her out of her seat and gave Emma a comforting hug. "I know it's confusing with Neal back in the picture, but it won't take long to find out to figure out what you want."

"How can you be so sure," Emma asked, her face still buried in her father's shoulder. "Storybrooke isn't as simple as the Enchanted Forest."

"Love is never simple," David corrected her. "But if you just listen to your heart, you'll know." He kissed her forehead and went back to her desk. "You're just lucky you have two men who respect you enough to let you make the decision on your own." David resumed his paperwork, not looking up at the moment when sparkles started to loom around Emma's head before disappearing.

Emma suddenly felt light in a way that she never has in her life. The world seemed brighter, cheerier. Her once gray, drab office was springy and elegant, as if the walls were covered with wildflowers in all different, beautiful colors. The musty air was now filled with a sweet aroma, and she could almost feel her feet lift off the ground as she took in the soothing smell.

"You're right," Emma said, her voice taking on a more sing-song tambre. "I just need to listen to my heart. And right now, it's bursting with song!" She stood up and spread her arms as wide as her smile. David looked at her in confusion.

"Um...are you going to... start singing," David asked, completely thrown by his daughter's complete change in personality. "You okay?" Emma skipped over to David's desk and kissed her father on the forehead.

"I'm fine, Daddy, I just see everything clearly for the first time," Emma said with a giggle. "I'm off to wait for my love!" Emma ran out of the office in a dramatic fashion, leaving David completely stunned.

"I didn't think my advice was _that_ good."

* * *

Emma had run home to change her clothes. She put on her pink dress, actually the only dress she owned, and primped herself so even she thought of herself as a knock out. Her hair was in perfect curls, and she took her time to get her makeup just right. She was practically bursting with energy and love as she drove down to the docks, awaiting her pirate's return. She began to bounce a bit as sails came into view. For being the fastest ship in all the realms, it felt like it took forever to reach the dock. Or maybe, it was just the longing to be in his arms again that made the ship feel like it was dragging through the water.

Killian was in no rush to get back to port, but he had no choice. He had sailed out as far as he could before he would either reach a part of the ocean where he could be seen, or he would have to turn to keep going out further into the ocean. He pondered just sailing out into nothing, where it would be days before he reached land again, but he only went out as far as his heart would take him before he knew he had to turn around. Normally, he could get lost in the sea, let the waves swallow his problems. But he knew his problems would be back there waiting for him in the form of a beautiful blonde that drove him mad, both with passion and frustration. All he wanted was to love her, and he had chosen to be patient out of respect for her and the situation with Bae. But maybe that was his problem- he wasn't being true to himself. Maybe what he needed was to be the pirate, to take what he wants. No, Emma deserved better, and there was no way his Swan would be forced.

"Killian," Emma yelled excitedly from the docks as the ship approached, her arms waving in the air. She wasn't just waving for him, she was practically dancing with the joy of a five year old. He froze when he saw her. She was an absolute vision. He had never seen her in that type of garment before, and he could not keep his eyes off her as he docked the ship.

"Bloody hell, Swan, what are you doing?" Hook said as he stood at the top of the gang plank. "Not that I mind you dressing so ravishingly, but I'm not quite sure I understand the occasion." Emma ran onto the deck and practically knocked him over, wrapping her arms around him.

"Killian, my darling, how I've missed you so," she said, peppering kisses all over his cheeks and neck. Killian wrapped his arms around her after getting over the initial shock of Emma Swan literally throwing herself at him. He lowered his defenses and relaxed into her kisses.

"This is more like it, Swan! I'm glad you're finally being honest with yourself," he said confidently, about to move to capture her lips. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, mooning over him. She ran her fingers slowly through his dark hair, taking in every aspect of the sight of him. When he caught her hard stare, he noticed instantly something was amiss. She almost looked like she was about to be sick if she didn't look so happy. "Are you well?"

"Of course, never better," she said with a sigh. "You are just the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"Beautiful doesn't sound that masculine, darling. I prefer striking," he said, still a bit wary of her feelings. He reached to cup her cheek and she nuzzled the palm of his hand, placing a kiss to his palm. He pulled back in hesitation for a moment before stroking her cheek with his knuckles, causing her to let out a hum of contentment. "You were so mad at me this morning. What changed?"

"You are so incredibly attractive, how is it even possible" she said, running her fingers roughly through his hair. Killian frowned at her playfulness. This wasn't like her at all.

"Swan, just for my own peace of mind, are you intoxicated?" Emma giggled incessantly.

"Killy, how can you say that? You are the man of my dreams, the one my heart longs for, my everything," she said, putting her hands on his face and squishing his cheeks. "I lovey-dovey you so much, my cutie-wootie pirate." Killian removed her hands from his face and sighed.

"Aye, you're drunk," Killian said, pulling her toward the dock. "I knew it was too good to be true. Let's get you sobered up."

"Where are you whisking me off to, darling," Emma asked, still mooning over his face. "Aren't you going to take me to your cabin to ravish me?"

"If the offer is still good when you're sober, ask me again," Hook said, firmly pulling her toward her car. "I refuse to take advantage of you when you're drunk out of your mind."


	3. Chapter 3

It took some time to convince Emma to get into her car, and even more time for Hook to drive her home. David had tried to teach him to drive a few times, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable with the pedals. Steering wasn't a problem, even with his hook. But he still drove slowly, just to be on the safe side. It didn't help that Emma was trying to paw at him while he drove.

"Swan, try to control yourself. I'm trying to concentrate," Hook said as he pulled onto her street, keeping his hook on the wheel and batting her hand away with his right hand.

"Oh, Killy, Emma just loves her whittle pirate man," Emma cooed. "I just can't get enough of you, silly willy Killy bear."

"I don't think I like you drunk as much as I imagined I would have," Hook said flatly as he parked the car. He tried to pull her out of the car, but Emma pulled him back into the vehicle to kiss her. However, she pulled him with such force that he fell on her. "Really, Swan, this is ridiculous." He pushed himself back out of the vehicle and pulled her with him. She fell giggling into his arms.

"Oh, darling, you did take me home to ravish me!"

"Oh, you're going to bed alright, Swan. You're going to sleep this off," Hook said as he dragged her by the arm. "And since I am a gentleman, and I don't want you yelling at me later, you're going to bed by yourself." Emma stuck out her lip in a large pout as she leaned against the front door.

"Not even snuggles?" Rolling his eyes, Hook opened the door and Emma fell giggling through it. She pulled him with her so she ended up in his arms again, bending backwards in his arms. "Please, Killian, don't you see how much I need you?" Hook looked down on her and felt himself torn. As much as he wanted this to be real, with Emma's behavior, he knew it wasn't. He gulped as he stayed locked on her pleading eyes.

"What do you need him for, Mom," Henry asked from the kitchen. Killian flinched as he heard the boy's voice and promptly pulled Emma upright, standing in front of her slightly as she collected herself. Emma cuddled onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Everything," she cooed. Killian, on the other hand, was completely focused on the audience in front of him. Snow, David, Henry and Neal looked at them both in disbelief, the adults' mouths all hanging open. Henry, on the other hand, looked more confused than stunned. Killian managed to pry a love-sick Emma off his arm and tried to put some distance in between them.

"I think Swan got a little drunk," Killian said. "But I was being a gentleman and brought her home."

"Sure you were," Neal said under his breath. Killian and Neal exchanged hard stares.

"That doesn't make sense," David said. "She was at the station all day and only left an hour ago. She couldn't have gotten like this so fast."

"Do you know how dreamy your blue eyes are? It isn't even fair," Emma said as she ran her fingers down Killian's cheek. Hook arrested her wrist and pulled it down, causing her to wrap her arms around his waist and cuddle into his chest. "I could get lost in you for hours." Snow was able to coax Emma away long enough to get her to sit down on the couch, but she just propped her head onto the arm of the couch and stared at Hook dreamily.

"I don't think she's drunk," Snow said as she examined Emma, who did not take her eyes off Hook for a second. Judging by the look in her eye, it looked like she was going to pounce on him at any moment. As much as he wanted her to, he wished it was under different circumstances. Preferably sober and without her family as an audience. "David, did something happen at the office?"

"She ate a donut," David said. "Do you think it had some sort of magic in it? I just got them from Granny's. I don't know how I would have missed that."

"Magic," Henry asked, suddenly slinking down in his seat. "Uh oh." Henry looked at his dad, who shook his head no.

"What," David asked.

"It's nothing," Neal said. "The kid is worried over nothing." Emma took the moment of distraction to wrap her arms around Killian and slowly kiss his neck.

"This isn't nothing," Hook said, trying to free himself from her octopus grip, even though her touch felt so good. "Talk, lad." Henry slid down even further in his seat so his face was hiding behind his glass of milk.

"I might have made a wish at the wishing well," Henry said quickly. David and Snow hung their heads in disappointment. Great. Now they had an enchantment to deal with. Neal quickly came to his son's defense.

"It was harmless, I told him to do it," Neal said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "There's no way a kid's wish could do this, right?" Ignoring Neal, David sat down next to Henry and put a strong hand on his arm, letting him know he wasn't mad with him.

"It's okay, Henry. What exactly did you wish for," David asked. Henry sat up a bit and looked into his grandfather's eyes.

"I was tired of seeing my Mom so sad," Henry explained. "I know she's worried about putting someone in my life that's not good for me, but I don't care if she's with my Dad or with Hook. They're both good guys and I just want her to be with the person she loves. She was sad all the time!" Neal and Hook exchanged glances again, this time, with more sympathy.

"We didn't mean to make her upset, lad," Hook said. Henry noticed Killian was holding his Mom more gently now, instead of trying to force her away.

"It's not either of your faults. I think she loves you both, she just doesn't know in what way because she's too scared to get hurt again," Henry said. Snow could see that Emma was more in a cuddly stage, now that Hook was holding her so tenderly, so she went to sit down on the other side of Henry.

"What exactly did you wish for," Snow asked, repeating David's question. Henry looked at between his Dad and Hook before turning to his grandmother.

"I wished that, just for one day, my Mom's heart would be free of her walls," Henry said. Snow and David looked at each other, now completely understanding their daughter's behavior.

"So this is Emma- completely free to express how she feels," Snow said.

"To the Nth degree," David finished. "I don't think Emma would throw herself at someone, even under the most freeing circumstances."

"Hey," Killian protested as Emma suddenly took a small nip at his neck. His sudden change reawoke Emma's enthusiasm. She began to tease him by kissing and sucking on his neck right at his pulse point. This was actually a sensitive spot for him, and Killian couldn't suppress letting out a small moan, which also made him the recipient of three sets of very accusing stares. "I'm sorry, there's only so much a man can bloody take," he said louder than he meant to. Snow and Neal pried Emma off him.

"Well, as fun as this all is for me to watch," Neal said in defeat as Emma kept reaching out for Hook. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs." Neal tried to drag her away, but Emma stopped him, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Nealie, I did love you. And I still do love and respect you. But Killy," she said as she looked at Hook again with a sigh. "I truly love him." Neal rolled his eyes and dragged her upstairs. Killian gazed after her with a longing look that he had been trying to hide. She loved him? After all this time wondering if she really loved him or if he was just a replacement. With all her walls down- he was the one she chose? How could he be worthy of her? Well, the less enchanted her- the real Emma. David cleared his throat to get Hook's attention again.

"Um...I think, for the time being, it would be best for Emma if she stayed here and you went back to your ship," David said. "She'll snap out of this by tomorrow. You wouldn't want her to do anything she'll regret once she awakens." Killian nodded in agreement.

"No, of course not," he said lowly. "I'll go." As Killian left, Henry followed him out into the hall and down a few of the steps.

"Hook, wait." Killian turned to the boy, who still looked very guilt ridden. "I meant what I said, that it doesn't matter to me who my Mom loves, as long as she's happy."

"That's very strong of you, mate. I know every child just wishes they could have both their parents together," Killian said. "Life is complicated enough under...normal circumstances."

"My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming, my Dad is the son of Rumplestiltskin, and I'm friends with Captain Hook. I think I'd rather skip normal," Henry said with a smile. "I like the life I have." Hook smiled at the lad. He didn't really have a lot of time with Henry since they returned, but he cared for him nonetheless. He was Emma's son, and the bravest boy he'd ever seen. To hear Henry call him a friend was nothing less than an honor.

"Thanks, mate," Killian said, giving Henry a pat on his shoulder before attempting to leave again.

"But if you don't love my Mom, you can just tell me," Henry said, stopping him in his tracks once again. Killian came back and sat on the step, motioning for Henry to join him.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"You two fight a lot," Henry said. "And, even though she's under a spell, she keeps trying to kiss you and you push her away. Do you not want her to kiss you?"

"No!" That was a bit too fast of a reaction. "No, mate. It's not that. I would be the luckiest man in the world if your Mom wanted to kiss me, but I don't want to take advantage of her when she's in this state." Henry nodded in understanding. "And as for the fighting, well, it's just this thing your Mom and I do. We can't be completely honest with each other about how we feel, so we fight instead."

"That sounds stupid," Henry said simply, causing Killian to laugh.

"Aye, lad. That it is." Killian slapped Henry gently on the back. "You are a wise young man." The door opened and Neal was standing on the other side.

"Henry, come on. Snow made dinner," Neal said, gesturing Henry to go inside. Henry waved at Hook and ran inside, Neal shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian let out a long sigh as the bartender placed his drink in front of him, grimacing as he downed it. This awful excuse for a drink never felt right on his tongue, but what other choice did he have? He would look odd if he came to a bar and just sat in the corner. People looked at him oddly as it was. Killian was never fond of the Rabbit Hole. People playing billiards, people flirting with each other in the most odd manner. He missed the bars from back home, where he could sit down for a beer with his crew. He hadn't seen any of them in Storybrooke yet, except for Smee, and there was no doubt his crew were taken by the curse. Hopefully, he'd run into a few of them someday. He missed his mates, he missed having friends.

Emma. She was his friend, sort of. She provided a company for him that it didn't matter if the room had a hundred people or just her, he was always entranced. He loved to tease her, make her roll her eyes, make her give him that smile that made him want to kiss her. But that strong willed, gutsy Emma was temporarily gone, and he missed her. The remaining few hours of the day would definitely be torture. He downed another gulp of his drink and grimaced again.

"A pirate hiding in a bar isn't really hiding," a voice came from next to him. Killian was surprised as Neal sat down next to him, beer in hand. "This is probably the first place she'll look."

"Shows how little you know me," Killian said. "The first place she'd look is my ship."

"How could I forget," Neal said as he took another sip.

"And Emma knows I hate this place," Killian said. Neal put down his drink and looked at him with confusion.

"Why? You'd rather drink at a family place like Granny's? I thought this place would be more your…" They both looked up as a guy went up to a girl in front of them and started making out. Both of them looked on the scene in awkwardness. "Style," he finished. Killian ignored the scene in front of him and looked down into his drink. Sure, he had been to bars back home where all women were there for was a stolen night, but those days were centuries behind him. Milah and Emma had taught him there was more to women than that- lots more. Because of them, he never wanted those days again.

"It just reminds me of people I can't drink with anymore. My crew….Milah…" Killian said lowly as he downed another gulp. "Besides, the drinks here are horrible."

"What are you drinking? That doesn't look like rum," Neal asked as he eyed Hook's glass.

"I believe it's called so-dah," Killian said. Neal laughed at him before realizing he was serious. Now that he looked at it, his drink was clearly coca-cola.

"There's no alcohol in that," Neal said, looking just as confused as ever.

"I know. I don't want to be drunk if Emma does find me. Believe me, I'd rather be drinking my rum back on my ship, but this is the best I could think of," Killian said as he raised his hand for another drink. "I don't trust myself with rum tonight." Neal looked at Hook in astonishment. He was actually trying to protect Emma by protecting himself from any influences. Why would a pirate do that? It was the first time Neal realized that Hook really may care for Emma, respected her even. This wasn't the pirate who stole his mother or turned him to the Lost Ones. He was thinking of someone other than himself. "Don't be so surprised, Bae. I really am a gentleman," Hook said. Neal grunted and pulled his bar stool up further.

"Hook, I think we need to talk," Neal started, to which Killian nodded in agreement. "Henry made his wish today because Emma's been unhappy. And no matter how we feel about each other, I think we can both agree that we don't want that."

"Aye," Killian said. "What do we propose we do?" Neal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I know what I need to do. I need to back off. I've been pressuring her too hard and that's not fair to her," Neal said.

"I wouldn't say that, Bae," Killian said. "You were just making up for lost time. You expected to come back and have Emma waiting for you, and fought for her when that wasn't the case. You did more for her than I did."

"But you gave her space, and it seems that space is what she needs," Neal said, coming to Hook's defense to the surprise of them both. They both chuckled and clinked their glasses. "Well, this is interesting. We both think the other person took the better approach." Killian laughed and took another gulp of soda.

"I think we're missing the obvious, mate. Ask Emma what she needs us to do instead of deciding for her," Killian said, setting down his glass. Neal nodded and held out his hand for Killian to shake.

"Deal. When all this is over, we'll just tell her we'll do whatever she tells us that she needs."

"Agreed," Killian said.

"Although, she might not need it. It seems pretty clear to me who she wants," Neal said, his disappointment returning.

"Ah, but it took a spell in order to do that. Her feelings might not be true at all," Killian said as he voiced his fear. The past few hours had been conflicting as it was. Emma's hands and lips all over him, proclaiming her love. In a flash it could be gone. Killian wanted her feelings to be real, from the real Emma. His strong, stubborn, brilliant Emma. Killian some money on the table and bid Neal goodnight before leaving the bar. Neal decided to stay for a while, think things through. How long he got lost in playing pool, he wasn't sure until his phone rang. He glanced at his watch as he answered it. Had he really been here that long?

"Hello? ….Hey, Mary-Margaret. What? ….Yeah, I saw him a few hours ago I guess…. Emma's missing?" Neal looked toward the door where Hook had left so long ago, somehow hoping he'd be there when he looked up so he could warn him. "No, I'm not with him anymore…. Yeah, I'll help David look for both of them… I'll see him at the station." Neal hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Damn it."

* * *

**Two hours ago…**

Emma was locked in her room. As soon as she heard that Killian and Neal had left, she fell into her bed, sobbing hysterically. At first, neither David nor Snow knew what to do. They tried coaxing her out or talking to her through the door, but it only made her sob harder. Henry ate his dinner quietly at the table, watching his grandparents taking turns trying to reason with her. When he couldn't take it anymore, he asked them if he could try. They nodded and went downstairs, leaving Henry to try on his own. Grabbing his storybook and tucking it under his arm, Henry gently tapped on the door.

"Mom? It's me," he said gently. He heard her quiet in the room, a few footsteps and a click of the handle. Henry waited a beat before he tried the handle. As he did, he found his mother on the bed again, surrounded by piles of used tissues. She had another wadded up tissue in her fist, dabbing her face with it as she whimpered. Without a word, Henry grabbed a nearby trash can and threw away what was on the bed, offering her the trash can for the one in her hand. She gave him a weak smile as she threw her mangled tissue in her hand away and grabbed a clean one, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, Henry, I don't deserve you," Emma whimpered as she slid on the bed toward the headboard. Henry sat on the edge of the bed and put his book down next to him.

"Why are you so sad?" Emma sniffled and dabbed her eyes again. She took a deep sigh as she fought back more tears.

"Everyone leaves me," she breathed out in a sigh. "I didn't expect him to leave me too." Henry sighed and handed her another tissue.

"So you're just crying over Hook?"

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "Everything. Growing up alone, your Dad leaving me, of leaving Killian on the beanstalk without giving him a chance...seeing you being carried out of the hospital room, not seeing your first smile, of not believing you about the curse when I should have. Everything." She dabbed her eyes again as new tears fell. "I don't think I've even let myself cry over half the things in my life they're just….all coming out now." Henry pulled his book into his lap and let his fingers ride over the indentations in the letters.

"Now that all your walls are down," Henry muttered to himself. He flipped through some of the pages until he found the story he was looking for. The story of the Genie in the Lamp.

_I have granted a thousand and one wishes and I have seen them end poorly a thousand and one times. Making a wish comes with a price._

Henry sighed as he realized that he should have known better. He's read the story of the genie and his great-grandfather more than once. Making a wish doesn't always give you what you expect. There are always side effects & twists, even for wishes with good intentions. This was Emma's. Her walls may be down to express her true feelings, but that means all of them- the good and the bad. This must be all the years of holding her tears in coming out. Emma sniffled a few more times before laying back down on the bed and sobbing softly. Henry lowered his head and clutched his book to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Henry said, near tears himself. "I made my wish because I wanted you to be happy. I didn't mean to make you more sad." Emma looked up at Henry, and for a moment, he thought she was back to her old self again. She looked at her son like he was the only light in the world. She motioned for her to come closer. Henry laid down next to his Mom and she pulled him close in a bear hug. Henry buried his face into her shoulder and let a single tear fall.

"Henry, I should be apologizing to you," Emma said. "You have gone through so much more in your life than any kid should and you don't need your mother in a weepy mess." Henry gave her a small squeeze.

"It's okay, Mom. Compared to how much I've gone through since the curse broke, this is nothing," Henry said, causing Emma to laugh. "I just wanted you to be happy." Emma smiled at him and reached for another tissue. Whatever cycle of emotion she was on, it seemed to be subsiding. "I'll get you some water." Emma nodded in silent thanks. Henry went down the stairs and explained to his grandparents what was happening as he got a glass of water. Snow swallowed hard, taking the guilt on herself.

"Maybe that's why she didn't want to see us. It would just upset her more because we left her too," Snow said. David put his arm around Snow in comfort.

"It's not you, Grandma," Henry said. "It's my wish. It's letting her cry." This time it was Snow's turn to comfort her grandson as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe your wish was a blessing," Snow said. "Maybe it's about time Emma let all those tears out. No one can hold all that in forever." Henry nodded and took the water up the stairs. He looked around the room for Emma- nothing. He checked the bathroom and his room- nothing. The window in Emma's room was open.

"Gramps!" David and Snow came running up the stairs, freezing as they saw the open window with curtains lightly fluttering. David looked out the window, but he didn't see anyone on the fire escape or down the street.

"If there's a way to contact Hook, you might want to give him a heads up Emma got away," David said with a sigh.

* * *

**11:00 pm**

Hook collapsed into his bed, running his hand slowly over his face. Pushing away Emma's advances was one of the hardest things he's had to do. Her touch was so electrifying, she was begging to be kissed. How many nights had he dreamt about her unable to keep her hands off him? But he knew, it wasn't real. He didn't want to have her if it wasn't real. He wanted his tough lass with him again, whether she had her hands all over him or not, he wanted his Swan back. He loved her gutsiness, the way she challenged him. He wouldn't change that for anything. But the way she touched him, it was enough to drive a man insane with passion. Hook let out another slow breath to try to calm himself down, only to jump at a noise on the deck. He quickly pulled out his sword as he made it slowly to the main deck. Just as he turned the corner of his cabin, ready to swipe at his intruder, he froze when he saw who it was.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Hook said as he lowered his sword and sheathed it, taking a few steps back. She was dressed in a long dark trench coat, which she had pulled close to her with the collar flipped up. Her face lit up as she saw him and she tried to run toward him. He held up his hook to stop her when she was a few feet away. "Out of respect to you, I think it would be better if you went home before you do something you'll regret later."

"I'm tired of regrets. It's only about us tonight," she replied as she began to slowly unbutton her trench coat. As it fell to the deck of the ship, it revealed a very skimpy pirate outfit, probably one from a costume store. It was in no way authentic, but it was very revealing in all the right places. Killian gulped hard as he took in the site in front of him. This was going to be even more torturous than he imagined. Emma walked towards him seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you like it, my pirate?"

"It's um…" Killian said as he gulped. "It's uh…" _Breathtaking, sexy, should be in shreds on the floor when he's finished with it._ "Red," he blurted out. "And black. It's a nice red and black dress, lass." Emma giggled at Killian's clear embarrassment. She took his hand and pulled it around her waist, pressing her hips into him. Killian groaned at the closeness before pushing away from her. He quickly scooped up her trench coat with his hook and held it up for her, using it to try to block her outfit from his vision. "It's late, Swan, you should go." Emma seductively slid the coat off his hook and tossed it back to the floor. Killian hitched his breath as she ran her fingers through the open collar of his shirt.

"You are so breathtaking."

"I could say the same thing about you, Emma," he said, forgetting the situation for a second. He silently cursed himself for saying it as she giggled with glee that she was practically bouncing, reminding him all over again that she was only under a spell.

"Let's get out of Storybrooke, Killian. Just you and me and the sea." There it was- evidence that this wasn't his Swan. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck again, but he caught her wrists.

"And what about your lad," Killian said, lowering her hands but holding them to his chest without realizing it. "You'd leave your boy?"

"I cause him nothing but pain, I'm doing him a favor," she said. "Besides, I love you and you love me. That's all that matters." Killian sighed and pressed a kiss to her hands. His Emma was in there somewhere, maybe she could hear him. She had no idea what she was saying, but maybe there was a chance that he could get through to her.

"It's not that simple, love. I took a mother away from her son once, and I saw her pain every day afterward. I will not do that again. Besides, the Emma Swan I love would never leave her boy." Emma's smile grew wide and she threw her arms around him again in a needy embrace.

"So you do love me," she exclaimed. Killian sighed and moved from her hold again.

"It's late, darling. The spell should wear off by the morning. Just go home and rest," he said as he lead her to the gang plank.

"You're here, this is my home," she proclaimed as she pulled herself from his grasp and began to dance all around the deck. Killian let out a small chuckle as comically pranced around his ship. A part of him wished she could let this side out more often, but this wasn't his Emma, as much as he was enjoying the show. Emma was spinning and twirling, this way and that way, moving her arms about in a fluid fashion. In a funny way, she almost looked like she was attempting to dance like a mermaid, but it was hard to imagine when she was dressed like a cheap pirate. When she finally stopped in front of him, she placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you. Kiss me, Killian." Killian gulped as her lips were so close to his own. A part of him, a very large part, wanted to take her and kiss her instantly. But the part of him who wanted him to be a better man, who was currently speaking louder and telling him not to take advantage of her. Suddenly, Emma's eyes grew very heavy and she slumped in his arms, fast asleep. Killian caught her in his arms and chuckled to himself.

"Not used to dancing, I take it," he said to her. He carefully walked below deck with Emma in his arms and laid her on his own bed. He took off his pirate coat and draped it over her scantily clad body and sat down in his desk chair. As he stared at her sleeping form, he thought about the Emma he knew. The Emma who'd throw him annoyed glances with a small smile behind it. The Emma who was as tough as nails. The Emma with a wall around her heart that he wanted to scale. This Emma in front of him wanted him, openly. And as much as he wished his Emma would do the same, he didn't want it to be like this, one who threw herself at him and didn't care about anything else. Killian leaned on his desk and ran his hand over his face again. He'd have his Swan back in the morning, but would she still admit she cared for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke up groggily. This was definitely not her bed- the sheets smelled of salt water and it felt like she was sleeping on a board. As her senses came back to her, she started to recognize bits and pieces of the room. Portholes, journals, small treasure chests here and there. Just as she processed 'I'm in Hook's quarters', her eyes fell upon the man himself, pacing the floor. He was running his hand through his hair and looked extremely distracted. Hook almost looked pained, like he was fighting an internal battle with himself. As Emma started to rise out of the bed, he practically dove to her side.

"Hook, what am I..." Suddenly, his arms were around her waist and his eyes were pleading.

"Emma, I swore to myself I would be a gentleman, but I can't take it anymore. If you really want me, I'm yours," he said, his lips about to crash into hers. It took a minute to recover from the situation at hand. It had been so long since his lips were on hers that her whole body was flushed with longing for more of his touch. Once her senses came back to her, she pushed him away roughly and smoothed out her clothes.

"Hook! Have you lost your mind," she yelled. As she suddenly processed that her legs were bare up to her thigh, she looked down at her clothes. What kind of tacky Halloween store was she shopping in- and why was she wearing it?! "Or have I lost mine?" Hook picked up her trench coat from off the back of his desk chair and draped it around her shoulders.

"You might want to sit down, love," he said, gesturing toward the bed. He went to the galley and brought her back some tea before telling her the tale- of Henry's wish and of her recent behavior. Emma held the mug of tea close to her face, trying to hide her expression, sitting in complete silence as he told her the tale. It was like he was telling her about a dream she was wishing she could forget. She remembered fragments, but it felt more like if she was recounting something she watched as opposed to living through it. Hook reached forward slightly to put his hand on her arm. "Emma, can you say something?"

"No, I'm too embarrassed," she said. "Was I really dancing in this?"

"Mmm Hmm," Hook nodded. "It wasn't the most graceful display, but flattering nonetheless." Emma pulled the collar of her trench coat over her face to hide the redness she felt rush to her face. "Swan, it's fine."

"And just what you needed. An ego boost," Emma said, setting down her mug and wrapping her arms in front of her. "So, how much did you take advantage of me?" Killian looked at her in all seriousness.

"I didn't."

"Oh, come on, Hook. I was in your bed. I was throwing myself at you! What kind of pirate doesn't take advantage of that?" Killian bristled as he sat up taller.

"A respectable one."

"A respectable pirate. That's rich." Killian started to feel that natural anger that sprang up each time he and Emma were about to fight. He hated that feeling. If he were to be doing something with Emma, his first choice would not be fighting.

"Oi! I could have bedded you numerous times- all with you begging me to do it, but I didn't! Your hands have been all over me since yesterday! Do you know how hard that would be for any man to resist? But I did! All because I..." He was face to face with her now, breathing hard from his anger.

"Because you what?" Emma tucked a random strand of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms. There was that wall he knew so well. He sighed hard before opening the door to his cabin.

"You've had a rough night, Swan. Your boy will be wondering where you are." Emma huffed and stormed through the corridors to the deck of the Jolly Roger. She tried not to look back, she was too embarrassed. As she turned the corner to where she was sure her car was probably parked, she peeked back toward the deck of the ship. There was the Captain, standing on deck, looking straight after her. He didn't look cocky from her recent behavior like he was planning a hundred innuendos for the next time he saw her. Instead he looked sad, a look of longing in his face. Time to go, Emma, before you run back into his arms.

* * *

"Where have you been?! It's after 12pm," David roared as Emma shut the door. "I've been up all night looking for you! Do you know how worried we've all been?" Emma walked straight past him and toward the steps. "Hey! Where were you?"

"As fun as this father bit is," Emma said as she spun around on the steps. "Can it wait until I change my clothes?" David sighed and gestured that she could continue upstairs, but Mary-Margaret wasn't so easily appeased. She swung the door open to Emma's room just as she took off her trench coat, which she had previously had tucked around her so tightly.

"Oh my God," Snow said, covering her mouth. Her initial shock melted away to a snicker, and she couldn't hide the brightness in her eyes.

"Thanks," Emma said, seeing her expression change. "Trust me, I don't know where I got it, but I'm burning it as soon as I get this thing off me." Snow let a small chuckle slip out before she went to help Emma unzip the back of her costume. Emma held the costume up long enough for her to grab some sweatpants and duck into her large closet to change. Once she was back into clothes that made her feel somewhat normal again, she emerged from the closet and tossed the costume into the trash roughly.

"I guess you're back to your old self. Fun night?" Snow sat on the edge of the bed as Emma tossed herself on the bed face down and let out a frustrated grunt into her pillow. Snow rubbed her back lightly. "You aren't getting out of telling me what that was all about, but first I want you to know how worried we've been."

"I'm sure," Emma sighed into her pillow. "How long was I gone?"

"Since about nine o'clock last night," Snow said. Emma let out another long sigh and turned over on her bed so she stared at the ceiling. "Your father and Neal were out looking all night. Henry slept on the couch in case you came home. Where were you?"

"The Jolly Roger," Emma admitted, her voice low from embarrassment. "Apparently, after I made a spectacle of myself, I fell asleep. I only recently woke up and came straight home." Snow glanced between the outfit and back at Emma.

"Care to elaborate on 'spectacle'?" Emma put her hands over her face, wiping them down slowly.

"Not only did I dress like a pirate, I danced like one too," Emma admitted. Snow bit her lip to keep from laughing, but once Emma caught her eye, both of them broke into hysterical laughter. "Yeah, remind me never to explore my dance skills again."

"Oh, I'm sure your audience didn't mind," Snow said. Emma's smile faded instantly. She sat up on her bed and hugged her legs to her chest. Snow reached forward to stroke her daughter's hair gently in comfort. "Emma, don't worry. Hook didn't do anything."

"Sure he didn't."

"No, really," Snow said. "Emma, what you were doing would make it hard for any man to resist, but he tried his best to keep you from doing something you'd regret. It's clear he respects you." Emma hugged her knees tighter as Snow continued to pat her hair.

"It was just a spell." Snow nodded and started to head toward the door, turning in the frame before she left.

"Emma, your father told me about the conversation you had before the spell hit," Snow started as Emma looked up at her. "About how you're falling in love with Hook."

"I'm not falling…" Emma groaned before Snow put her hand up to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"Walls down or up, you're not fooling anyone. Only yourself," Snow said as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had moved downstairs to the couch by the time that Neal brought Henry home from having lunch. Upon seeing Emma, Henry ran toward her and leapt onto the couch. Emma held him tight. "Mom, is it really you?"

"Yeah, kid. Back to my old self."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Henry said as he pulled back. "I never meant for all this to happen. I just wanted…"

"It's okay, Henry," Emma said, comforting him. "I'm sure your heart was in the right place." Emma only realized Neal in the room when he shut the door. He looked tired and beaten and he collapsed on the chair opposite her. He leaned on the arm of the chair and rubbed his eyes hard. "Henry, can you go to your room for a few minutes? I need to talk to your Dad." Henry nodded and went straight upstairs. Neal sighed and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you're back to your old self," Neal said. Emma tucked her legs under her on the couch and leaned on the edge of the couch. Neal couldn't help staring at her. She had been through so much in her life, and she had a knack of shrugging off each dramatic happening in her life as if it were nothing. She had walls built up that he knew he helped put there. She was once a bright eyed girl, ready to face the world with him by her side, but that girl was gone. She was tough as nails, which he also loved, but he couldn't get that trust back that he once had. No matter how close they got, Emma would always be cautious around him. He knew it. Neal leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands. "Emma, while you were...enchanted, Hook and I had a talk." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Neal, if you two went at it…"

"We didn't," Neal said, cutting her off. "Actually, we agreed really quickly. In fact, we should be having this talk with you together, but something's come up." Emma cocked her head to the side, waiting for further explanation. "I need to go back to New York." Emma sighed. She knew it. He was running again. "I called my old landlord. When he didn't hear from me, he was at least nice enough to put my stuff in storage before he rented out my apartment."

"That was nice of him," Emma said flatly. Sensing her tone, Neal moved onto the couch with her.

"Emma, I'm not running. I'm going to get my stuff so I can move to Storybrooke," Neal said. Emma looked at him in surprise. "Look, with everything that's happened, it made me realize that although this place might be crazy, it's where I belong. Henry's here, you're here, and as long as I've been running away from my father, this is where I need to be."

"Neal…" He held up his hand so he could finish.

"I talked to Michael Tillman. He could use some extra help at the garage, so he hired me full time," Neal said. Emma looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I worked as a mechanic as one of my many jobs over the years. I have experience."

"I just, didn't know you knew how to do that," Emma stuttered. Neal leaned over and took her hand.

"I just want you to know I'm moving here so I can be here for Henry. And I'm going to support you with whatever you decide. I just want to be in both your lives," he said, his eyes soft and pleading.

"Decide about what," Emma said, acting as if she was oblivious to what happened over the last day.

"Come on, Emma. You love Hook and you know it. And I know you love me too, but it's different between you two," Neal said, giving to her straight. "I know I had my chance with you and I blew it. I even moved on with Tamara and intended on building a life with her, as much as that was a judgment in error on my part."

"Oh yeah," Emma nodded in agreement, causing them both to laugh. Neal gave her hand a squeeze.

"I saw it even before the wish, Emma. Whatever happened in Neverland, you're not done with him. You and I can keep trying to get back what we had, but it's not the same and we both know it. As much as I hate to admit it, I can see something between you and him. But you need time to figure out what your heart wants- me or Hook," he said as he got off the couch. "Just tell us what you need and we'll give it to you." Emma nodded as Neal headed toward the door.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days, a week at most. Henry knows. We already said goodbye. I'll get my stuff, settle up with my old job, then head back here. I'll call," he promised. Just as he was about to leave, he retraced his steps and gave Emma a gentle kiss on the forehead. She could feel it in his touch- he was giving her a chance. As he pulled back, he gave a wink, but she could see it in his face that this wasn't easy for him. "You were my first love, Emma."

"And you were mine," Emma said, letting out a crack in the wall. "It was real, once." Neal nodded and gave her one more quick kiss on her forehead before leaving. Emma sighed as the reality of what she said finally hit her now that she said it out loud. She and Neal had been in love, but time and what happened between them altered their love into something else. Not romantic true love, but true nonetheless. She would always love Neal, and their bond couldn't be broken- Henry was proof of that. But her heart didn't belong to Neal anymore. As he closed the door, Emma felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. They finally had the closure that they should have had long ago. Eleven years of weight had been lifted off her shoulders and from her heart.

* * *

"Ahoy, Captain," Henry said, waving his arms from the dock. Killian appeared from below deck and waved at Henry.

"Ahoy, mate," Killian said as he stepped on deck. "Come aboard." Henry jumped from the gang plank to the main deck and ran straight into Killian's stomach. Killian wrestled with Henry a bit before releasing him. He had missed their little bouts. When they were sailing back from Neverland, they rough housed together often, but since they arrived back in Storybrooke and Neal was there, he couldn't begrudge Henry wanted to spend time with the father he thought lost. Still, it was nice to have a moment with him again. "Where's your father?"

"He went back to New York yesterday. He called, he got there okay. He's moving back to Storybrooke on Monday," Henry said as he bounded over to the helm. Killian stood in surprise. He thought that he and Neal were supposed to talk to Emma. What was Bae doing? Henry started to spin the wheel of the Jolly Roger, a bit too fast and harsh for Hook's liking.

"Whoa there, lad," Killian said as he came up to the wheel and stopped it with his hook. "You need to treat the Jolly Roger with respect. Gentle hands, lad. That's how she likes to be steered." Henry nodded and took both hands on the wheel, pretending to steer it with precision. If Killian blinked, he would have sworn Henry looked exactly like Bae in that moment.

"I actually came to talk to you about something," Henry said, looking up at Killian. Hook leaned against the side of the ship and gestured for Henry to continue. "My Mom and Dad talked before he left. He wants to give my Mom time to decide what she wants."

"I see," Killian said. "And why did you want to tell me this?" Henry turned but left one hand on the wheel.

"He wanted me to tell you something after he left," Henry said. Killian stood up in full attention. "He knows you love her too and it's okay." Killian tilted his head and looked at the boy.

"Why couldn't he say this himself?" Henry shrugged. "Mmmhmm. Well, what would he have me do? Emma doesn't seem all that eager to see me." He had tried the night before to see her, to talk to her, but Emma mumbled something about getting a call from the station and ran off. He could see it, she was embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know what she did the other night, but I heard her say she was mortified." Killian chuckled. Oh, his tough lass. Scared to face him? That's very unlike her. "I think she's scared to talk to you, but I have an idea if you want to make to make her feel better."

"What's that lad?" A devilish smile came across Henry's face. He was going to enjoy this. He gestured for Killian to come closer and whispered the plan in his ear. Killian's eyes widened. "You must be joking, lad!" Henry giggled with excitement.

"Hey, if you want her to talk to her again, this might level the playing field. I don't think she could avoid that," Henry said, his smile wide like a chesire cat. Killian looked down at the boy. He was right though. If Emma was too embarrassed to come to him, it would take a grand gesture to get those infamous walls of her to crumble. And if it was one thing that Killian enjoyed was knocking them down.

"Alright, mate. Let's have a bit of fun."

* * *

"Mr. Gold," Henry called as he entered the pawn shop. He peered into the shop before stepping in completely. Gold stepped out from the back room and smiled at him.

"Henry! What a surprise. Your father isn't here right now," Gold said as he maneuvered behind the counter.

"That's okay. I came to see you," Henry said, not mentioning that he knew his Dad was out of town. Even Henry knew, if his grandfather was out of the loop, his Dad had a reason. "I'd like to buy something."

"Oh, Henry, you don't have to buy something from me. I'll give you whatever you want, my boy. You're my grandson after all," Gold said cheerfully. Gold was silently thankful as to how much Henry had changed him during his time in Neverland. He was no longer fearful of the prophecy. He could actually enjoy his grandson.

"No," Henry said, shaking his head. "It's not for me, it's for a friend." He pulled out a handful of crumpled bills. "I said I'd buy it for him."

"Why didn't your friend come himself," Gold asked.

"Um...people are still afraid of you, Grandpa," Henry said tentatively. Gold nodded in understanding.

"Well, what does your friend want?" Henry smiled and pointed to an object in the far corner. When Killian suggested getting the object as a twist to Henry's plan, Henry was ecstatic. It made his plan even better, and especially, more entertaining. Henry was all to happy to pick it up for Killian. "That? Really?" Henry nodded eagerly. Gold pulled the item off the shelf and handed it over to Henry in the case. Henry dropped the bills on the counter and inspected the object. "It's nothing special. Nothing magical, at least."

"Oh, it brings it's own special magic," Henry said with a large smile. "At least to someone who knows how to use it."

"That it does," Gold agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. In the little time I've had to write, I've admittedly been spending it reading other stories (or re-reading as the case may be). Then ****_Two Pink Lines_****, ****_Clarity_**** AND ****_Of Mirrors and Marionettes_**** got updated all on the same day and it was like Fanfiction Update Christmas! Fortunately, that only inspired me to update my own stories (you know, after I read all the updates in one day).**

**I got quite a few guesses as to what the objects could be. You'll find out what Henry picked up for Killian in the 2nd half of this chapter. **

**Themasterchef: You were the only one who guessed right! You win!**

**Kou Shun'u: You get honorable mention for the most creative guess & giving me a good chuckle.**

**I'm excited for you to read this chapter. Enjoy the warm, fuzzy feels.**

* * *

"Henry?" Emma stepped tentatively onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. After a frantic yet hostile phone call from Regina, she was told that Henry did not go to his session with Doctor Hopper after school and he did not show up for dinner with her. Henry was not one for missing seeing Archie or for turning down dinner at Granny's, so alarm bells were raised. After a few inquiries, she easily learned that Henry had been running around town for the past few hours with Captain Hook.

_"I saw them walk down the street little while ago. They were being quite secretive," Ruby said as she cleaned the counter._

_"They stopped by my house a few hours ago," Sean added from the other side of the bar. Emma looked at Sean in disbelief. She didn't even know that Hook knew Cinderella or her prince at all._

_"What were they doing at your house," Emma asked. _

_"I don't know. They came to talk to Ashley," Sean said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Alexandra really liked playing with Hook and Henry. It freed up Ashley to do whatever they came to ask her." Emma tried to put back those warm fuzzy feelings of picturing Killian playing with a baby out of her mind while trying to comprehend everything. Really, what could Captain Hook be doing with Cinderella?_

Emma called for Henry a few more times before Henry's floppy hair popped up from below deck. His expression was filled with guilt, but he was also trying to hide a smile. He tucked his lips and pressed them tightly to keep from doing so. Emma folded her arms and took her 'Mom' stance.

"Hey, Kid. Way to alarm the entire town," Emma scolded. "You missed seeing Archie AND Regina. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Henry's eyes widened.

"Oh...it's Thursday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Emma said firmly. "I'm taking you straight to Regina's before she has my head." It was then that Killian appeared from below deck. He gave her a casual smile and a nod, but there was a secret hiding behind it, very similar to Henry's expression. The two men glanced at each other before turning back to Emma.

"I'm sorry for his delay. I'm afraid the fault is mine. I was just showing Henry some of my old charts and we lost track of time," Killian said. Lie. Emma pulled Henry toward the gang plank.

"Kid, get in the car. I'll be there in a minute," Emma said lowly.

"Bye, Killian," Henry waved cheerfully before his head disappeared from view, as if he didn't just get in trouble, or at least was going to be when he got to Regina's house. Killian shook his head at the boy's spunk and could see him running up the docks towards Emma's car. They had been running around all day together, formulating their plan, and having a wonderful time doing it. Deep in his heart, he was hoping that it would not only work out for him and Emma, but so he could be a figure in Henry's life as well. He was an extremely clever lad. His focus was returned to Emma when she suddenly appeared inches in front of him. Arms folded, eyes locked, her whole stance flaring with anger.

"I miss having you near, Swan," he chuckled at her. "If you felt the same way, all you had to do was say so."

"What are you up to?" That was his Swan. Straight to the point. A trait she obviously got from her father, although, funny enough, she barely had any contact with him until recently. Must be the genes.

"I don't know what you mean," he said casually, even though he knew that she knew he was lying.

"Several people said you and Henry were sneaking around town together. What were you doing? Teaching him how to pickpocket?" Killian took a step back from her, only to stare her down from a more comfortable angle.

"If I was teaching your son how to steal, no one would be the wiser. And that's not what we were doing," Killian said, leaning against the side of the hull. "And if I were to teach Henry anything, it wouldn't be anything dishonest. I would hope that you above all people know I'm trying to be a better man. You wound me with the accusation, Swan." Emma folded her arms tighter around herself. Killian pushed off the side only to start circling her. "But, if you don't mind me saying so, this is the longest we've spoken since your enchantment. I've missed you, Emma."

"That's enough," Emma said, walking past him toward the gangplank. "I knew you couldn't resist bringing that up the next time I saw you."

"Apparently you think very low of me, Swan." The truth was, she didn't. But her embarrassment sent her walls up along with a padlock. She had a reputation to uphold and he was not going to wear her down with words and smiles. "I meant you no malice. All I wanted to say was that I missed your company."

"No, that's not…" He was suddenly at her side now, toe to toe with her as she had just been, but his features were softened. If she were to lean forward a fraction, their lips were sure to connect. Those padlocks that she just prided herself on were gone in seconds at his closeness.

"I don't care how you acted under the enchantment, darling. But I must admit that the feeling of you wanting to be near me only made my longing for you stronger. And, just to be clear, I missed _you_, Swan. As fun as it was to have you throwing yourself at me, it wasn't who you are. And that's all I want- just you." He could have said more about her behavior, a lot more, but he knew it wasn't the time. No innuendos, no snide comments, just honesty. With everything they had been through in the past few days, he knew what Emma needed was for him to be Killian, not Hook. Emma looked down at the ground and he guided her back to his gaze by putting a finger under her chin. She felt her body shudder at his closeness, leaning into his warmth before she could stop herself. "You can be yourself around me, Emma. You don't have to be afraid," he said in a whisper, his eyes searching hers.

"Killian," she started, both of them thrown by the tenderness at which she said his name. "You know I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for you. I think my recent behavior revealed as such."

"Indeed," he said with a smile.

"And you know me. What I did...not just when I...you know," she said motioned toward the deck. "But all if it. I don't do that and…"

"You're embarrassed," he finished for her. "You don't have to be."

"Oh, yeah. That's funny coming from Captain Innuendo," Emma said sarcastically, breaking the tender moment that was there only seconds ago, shattering it to pieces. "I'm sure I gave you plenty of material." Oh yes, those wonderful walls were back again. Killian stiffened and took a step back from her.

"Emma, don't…" Killian reached for her hand, holding it so gently that she almost couldn't breathe with how touched she was, but she pushed that feeling back down. "Please, come back to me, Emma. We can talk about this." She slid her hand from his grasp, causing his heart to drop.

"I'm sorry, Hook. I can't. I can't talk to you right now." She tried to make a break for the gangplank. He caught up to her easily, pulling her back with his hook. He put his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her tenderly. A warmth spread throughout her body, and for a moment, she let herself get lost in his kiss before pulling back abruptly. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' before running down the gangplank and back into the car. Henry looked up as Emma opened the car door.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Without a word, Emma started the car, unable to look at her son or she knew she would crack. "Did you and Killian fight again?"

"No," Emma said quietly as she drove. "He didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

The next morning, Emma sipped her hot chocolate quietly in the of the corner of the diner as she waited for Henry. He had spent the night at Regina's to make up for missing dinner. Regina was going to bring him here before he needed to be at the bus stop. She looked up as she heard the bell for the front door ring, only slightly crestfallen when it wasn't her son but her mother. Snow smiled at her and went straight for her booth to sit opposite her.

"Hey," Emma said cheerily, trying to make up for her expression of slight disappointment that she knew Mary-Margaret had seen.

"Sorry I'm not who you expected," Snow said as she removed her scarf.

"No, I'm sorry," Emma said. "I'm expecting Henry. I know he was away for one night but I just miss him so much when he's gone." Emma took another sip of her hot chocolate as Snow ordered one of her own.

"Oh, from the look on your face I would have thought you were expecting Hook," Snow said casually, causing Emma to choke a bit on her drink. Snow let out a knowing smile as she handed Emma a napkin. Emma snatched it from her grasp and wiped her mouth hard.

"Seriously? This again?" Snow shrugged and pulled the dessert menu from the end of the table, pretending to look at it. Emma grabbed that from her too and jammed it back into the holder. "I'm in love with Killian..._NOT_! I'm not in love with Kill- _HOOK_!" Snow chuckled at Emma's flustered state.

"I'm sorry, what was that first part again?" Emma dropped her head onto the table, not caring who was looking.

"I've been up all night," Emma muttered into the table before lifting her head and propping it up onto her hand. "I've been up thinking about him. Trying to reason with myself, telling myself to stop."

"And?"

"And...it didn't work," Emma admitted lowly. Snow took her hand, and to her surprise, Emma let her. "I want to tell him, but I still can't talk to him. I'm too embarrassed." Snow patted her daughter's hand.

"It's okay, sweetheart. He knows it was all part of the spell," she reassured. "It's something you'll laugh about later."

"Doubt it," Emma said, reaching for her hot chocolate again. At that moment, Henry came bounding in the restaurant and plopping his book bag next to the booth.

"Hi, Mom! Can I sit by the window," he asked. His cheeks were flushed and he was out of breath, his shoulders moving up and down heavily. Emma got up to let Henry through, and he gave her a quick hug before crashing into the booth, his eyes focused out the window. Emma and Snow exchanged glances before looking back at Henry.

"You, um, okay kid," Emma asked, giving Henry a slight nudge. Henry's head whipped around from looking out the window, trying to look innocent.

"What?"

"Where's Regina?"

"Um...she dropped me off a while ago," Henry said, his eyes turning back to the window. "I had to help a friend...from school! I had to help a friend from school with our class project." Emma looked questioningly at Snow, who shrugged and looked just as baffled as her. An obvious lie, everyone at the table knew it, but Henry's eyes were already glued to the glass. He didn't even notice when Ruby greeted him at the table, continuing his vigile of the window. Emma ordered him some pancakes and hoped it was what he wanted. "Come on, come on," Henry muttered in a whisper that if he hadn't of been so anxious, Emma and Snow wouldn't have heard it. "You can do it."

"Henry, what in the world…" Emma said, trying to peek past Henry, who quickly tried to block her view.

"There's nothing out there," Henry shouted a bit too loud. Emma looked at him knowingly. Whatever this kid had planned, it was big. Henry looked at her with both fear and excitement, worried about getting in trouble, but too excited for what was about to happen. "Look! Pancakes!" Emma continued to glare at Henry as Ruby put the plates down on the table.

"Whatever you're planning, it's making me nervous," Emma admitted in a deadpan voice. Henry quickly tucked into his pancakes, wolfing them down to avoid his mother's knowing eye.

"Slow down, Henry," Snow scolded lightly. "You're going to choke." Henry forced down a large gulp of pancakes and took a long drink of milk before looking back out the window. Emma and Snow sat silently as they were eating their breakfast, looking between Henry and each other. Eventually, Snow started to strike up a conversation to bring down the tension at the table. Something about future ideas for school projects, but Emma was too on edge from Henry's behavior to listen to everything.

"Yes," Henry whispered under his breath as what he was searching for finally came into view. A wide smile spread under his face as Killian came closer to the diner. Even though Henry had seen him earlier, he still had to stifle a laugh. "Mom! There's something outside you gotta see," Henry said, pushing her out of the booth then pulling her by her arm. Emma took one more sip of her hot chocolate before Henry lead her outside. She tried to look out the window, but whatever he was searching for was obscured from her view. When she reached the steps for Granny's, she paused. This was the last thing she expected to see.

Captain Killian Jones was standing in the middle of main street, guitar in hand. He was dressed in pirate garb, but not his regular black leather. He was dressed in an exact replica of Disney's version of Captain Hook, complete with a large captain's red hat with a feather, a black wig with long curls, and wearing tights. He gave her a grand bow, having to catch his hat from slipping off his head with his hook. The sudden movement caused his guitar strings to sound, which he unsuccessfully tried to stifle again with his hook, creating a loud twang. The few people on the street chuckled at his behavior, and Emma choked back a laugh.

"What do you think you are doing," Emma asked as she tried to school her expression to be that of annoyance instead of complete amusement.

"You said you couldn't be around me because you made a fool of yourself. Now I can argue that I've made a bigger fool of myself. In public no less," he said, bringing the guitar strap around his neck. He took his hook attachment out of his brace and put it in his pocket, replacing it with his black gloved hand. He adjusted his fake hand to hold a guitar pick in it before placing his good hand on the fretboard. His guitar appeared to be put on backwards so he could use his good hand to form the chords. He gave her a wink as he prepared himself.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're going to...," she started to say, but stopped when he strummed the guitar and began to sing. She didn't recognize the song, but it must have been something from their land. She glanced at Mary-Margaret, who was now next to her, a large smile on her face and hint of tears in her eyes. Emma folded her arms and shook her head as he sang, but she couldn't hide her smile. She bit her bottom lip to attempt to hide it, but it was too wide across her face.

He winked at her as he sang. Killian once told her a while ago that if she'd ever hear him sing, she would swoon. At the time, she thought he was just being cocky, but he was right- it was making her swoon, even though she was trying to hide it since they were in public. In that moment, Emma mused that if he had gotten a Storybrooke persona, he could easily make it as a rockstar. As Killian continued to sing, he suddenly got very serious, his eyes locking with hers. It was if he was pouring his heart and soul into the song, trying to convey everything that was in his heart. It was starting to become a struggle for Emma not to melt in a puddle right there in the middle of the town square.

As he finished the song, he strummed the last note dramatically, ending with a flourish and a bow. The few people who were on the street clapped and cheered, to which Hook bowed to them too. Emma walked up to him slowly, scuffing her feet along the ground as she went. She looked at him with his oversized grin and twinkle in his eye, he was waiting for her to speak first. "I should arrest you for disturbing the peace," she said, her smile still wide on her face.

"I would despair if you didn't threaten me with handcuffs, preferably in a more intimate setting though," he said.

"Hey, you picked the location," Emma replied. She reached up and playfully took a swipe at the feather in his hat. "Nice outfit, codfish." Killian was just melting inside that not only was she talking to him, but that she was looking at him the way she was. He had been up all night practicing that song, trying to adapt what he used to learn on the lute for this new world instrument. It hadn't taken as long as he thought, but the hard part was getting his prosthetic to cooperate with the strumming patterns. He was almost worried more about the song than the ridiculous outfit that Henry had suggested. But with the way she was looking at him, none of that even mattered.

"It was worth it," he said simply.

"Oh really," she said, giving him a sideways glance, slowly pulling his hat and wig off his head. She twirled the hat and wig in her hands and his grin grew even wider. Killian smoothed down his hair, which was now drenched in sweat from the wig. Did this guy ever _not_ look handsome? Even sweaty he was gorgeous. As she fumbled with his wig, Killian switched his prosthetic hand for his hook once again, relieved that the hard part was over (or at least what he hoped was the hard part). Emma looked back up at him and put her hands on her hips, the wig and hat dangling from her hand. "You think serenading me in tights is going to win me over?"

"You tell me," he said, picking up her free hand with his hook and bringing it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on her fingertips. "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

"You did all this to ask me out," she said in disbelief.

"What can I say- I love a challenge. I had to do something bold to earn your trust again," he said. "May I have your answer." His eyes were a mixture of playful and pure awe as he gazed into hers. This was by far the craziest stunt he'd ever pulled and even Emma had to admit- it was extremely adorable. She slapped the hat and wig back on his head and started to walk back inside the diner. "Swan?"

"Pick me up at 7 in some normal clothes and you've got a date," she called back over her shoulder. Kilian felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched her walk away. It definitely was worth it. Emma stopped just before going through the door and looked back at him. "Thanks for the song."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish! I had the ending all ready, then I didn't like it any more. Inspiration for this ending took a long time. I went through about five or six more possible endings before I landed on one that felt like it fit. Hope you like where it landed!**

**p.s.- I also changed the cover photo for this because- how perfect is that?!**

* * *

_**5 Years Later**_

"Mommy," a small voice called from the living room. Emma looked up from cutting up fruit for the twins to see William standing by the kitchen, big blue eyes staring at her. He was giving her the look that his Daddy often gave her when he did something that he knew Emma would yell at him for.

"What is it, buddy," Emma said, placing the knife on the counter and bending down to talk to her son.

"Maggie took boat," William pouted sadly. Emma sighed and took her toddler's hand and walked into the living room. There she found her daughter lying on her belly on the floor, happily pushing the toy boat around the floor and making noises. Maggie looked up when she heard her mother approach and flashed her a smile that she had learned from her father, which made Emma both roll her eyes and melt at the same time.

"Maggie, did you take William's boat?" Maggie pulled the boat into her arms and hugged it tightly.

"My boat," she protested. Emma took the boat and handed it back to William, who ran across the room with it. Maggie immediately got up and ran toward her twin, trying to take the boat back. "My boat!"

"Maggie, if William had it first, you can't take it from him," Emma explained to the toddler. Maggie was still trying to reach out for the boat that William tucked into his arms. Emma sighed again. This was going to be a losing battle. Usually, the two played very well together, but when they became territorial over the same toy, a looming battle was coming.

"No, Maggie," William scolded.

"Pirate," Maggie retorted. Emma had to hold back a chuckle. That was one she learned from her mom. Maggie ran over to William and the two started to struggle with it, resulting in William giving Maggie a good push and causing some tears. Emma simply took the boat from William's grasp and put it up on the shelf.

"No one gets it," Emma scolded the twins. William began to sniffle and Maggie's tears subsided, leaving big pools of tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Mommy," William said, crashing into her legs in a hug. He looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes and black silky hair, causing her heart to melt a little. William was all boy, very tough and climbed on anything and everything, but he was also a Mommy's boy. He knew just how to melt her heart. Maggie was her tough one, her little instigator. She'll dive into anything, and is usually the one picking the fights. She was also a Daddy's girl. If she got in trouble, all she had to do was even look at her Daddy and he'd crumble. Both the twins knew how to wrap their parents around their finger, and right now, William was laying it on thick. Emma bent down and gave her son a comforting hug.

"You're still not getting the boat," Emma said, giving her son a small smile. William's pout became even more pronounced, but Emma had a trick or two herself. "Aww, where did your smile go," she asked, tickling the corner of his mouth, causing him to instantly smile and giggle. Maggie got up from the floor and jumped into her mother's arms, wanting to get in on the attention too. Emma tackled both of her twins to the floor, laughter erupting from both of them. Emma pushed herself off the floor and put her hands on her hips. "Now, if you two want your snack, can you please get along for 5 more minutes?"

"Songs, Mommy," Maggie asked.

"Songs, Mommy," William echoed. Emma shook her head, knowing that it would at least buy her a few minutes, and popped in a Disney sing-along DVD. Ruby had originally gotten it for the twins as a joke, since it featured songs from Snow White and Peter Pan on it, but now that the twins were at the stage where they were learning so quickly, they loved watching the DVD and singing along with all the lyrics. They didn't like encouraging watching TV, but every once in awhile, they made exceptions. Maybe in this case, she just wouldn't tell her husband she just needed a distraction. The twins eagerly sat in front of the TV, clapping as the first song came one. Emma went back to the kitchen to finish dicing the fruit for the twin's snack so she could get ready to put dinner in. It would have only taken 2 more minutes if the argument wouldn't have occurred, but at this point, distractions were expected. Emma put the fruit into two bowls and went back into the living room, hoping to maybe put her feet up for a few minutes while the twins had their snack. What she found instead was the two of them, not only singing, but dancing around the room.

"We can fly," William sang as he ran back and forth with his arms behind his back, almost mimicking a cape. "We can fllllllyyyyyyyyy!"

"We can fly," Maggie said as she spun in circles, crashing into William and both of them falling down giggling. Emma put the bowls down on the table, and to her surprise, the twins didn't want them right away. "Mommy, play," Maggie pleaded, pulling on her hand.

"Mommy, dance," William said, bouncing up and down. Emma glanced at the clock. Henry wouldn't be home for another half an hour. She had so much stuff to get done, but looking up at those two sets of eyes- one bright blue and one brilliant green, and crumbled. Emma spread her arms out and started to spin like her children, who giggled in response, getting more animated by the second. Emma began bounding around the room, her children close behind her, jumping along to the music.

"Mommy fly," Maggie giggled.

"We can fly, we can fly, we can fly," Emma sang with her toddlers as she took one more lap around the room. She stopped suddenly when she saw the door open, two men staring at her.

"Daddy's home," William yelled, running over to Killian, who scooped him up into his arms. Maggie ran over to her brother, who picked up her sister and let the tot wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hey, guys," Emma said tentatively, giving them a little wave. Killian said nothing, tucking his tongue into his cheek to try to unsuccessfully hide his big smile. "I was, um, the kids wanted to play."

"I see," Killian said, shutting the door and putting his son on the floor, who immediately toddled over and sat in front of the tv, enraptured by the next song that came on. "Rough day," Killian said, nodding to the tv.

"I thought I could squeeze a few minutes of uninterrupted time to put dinner in, but the kids had other plans," Emma explained sheepishly. Killian turned to Henry, who was now looking at a book with Maggie.

"Henry, could you take the kids up to the playroom with their snack so I can help Mom put dinner in?"

"I have homework," Henry said, giving Killian a little groan.

"Just let them play on the floor and you can read. Call if they get too out of hand or you can't concentrate. I'll make it up to you by having a sword bout when you're done your homework. Deal?" Henry nodded in agreement and picked up his siblings, taking them to the top of the steps and then placing them down to chase them through the hallway, all three of them laughing. As soon as their children were cleared out of sight, Killian instantly tackled Emma, pressing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. He ran one hand up her side to cup her cheek and pressed his hook on the small of her back to press her flush against him. It took Emma a minute to recover before she kissed him back with equal fervor, pulling back only when air became necessary.

"What was that for," she asked, pressing her nose to his, giving him small thick kisses in between deep breaths.

"You, dancing around the room with our children," Killian said, his smile wide and cheshire cat-like. "I love it when you let yourself go," he said before diving back to her mouth again. "Reminds me of a certain display you once gave."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said teasingly as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Do you mean like when I was under some sort of enchantment?" Killian nodded eagerly, entranced by her touch. "And I couldn't keep my hands off a certain pirate?"

"Mmm hmm," Killian said, plundering her mouth once more. "My favorite wish of all." Emma squirmed out of his grip just as he dipped his head for another kiss, playfully walking back to the kitchen.

"Must be a dream you had, Killian Jones. That doesn't sound like me at all," Emma said as she resumed her chopping of vegetables, looking up at him with a glint of playfulness in her eye. "I'm the Sheriff of Storybrooke, I've slayed dragons. I don't turn into some goo-goo eyed girl who can't keep her hands off scoundrels. If anything, I think right now you can't keep your hand off me." Killian came up behind her and ran his hand slowly up and down her side, his hook cool against her stomach.

"Scoundrel, huh," he breathed into her ear before slowly kissing her neck. "And you're right, I can't." Emma leaned back into her husband, letting him shower his slow kisses over her neck, shoulders and in her hair. It was driving her mad.

"Killian," she murmured as she placed the knife on the counter, easily surcumbing to his advances. She spun in his arms and kissed him back with the passion that he had attacked her with. When they came back up for air, they pressed their foreheads together and chuckled. "Okay, you win."

"What's that, love?"

"My deep dark secret- how it took a spell to show how much I couldn't keep my hands off you," Emma said, running her hands up and down his chest for emphasis. Killian chuckled from deep in his throat.

"There's the irony, darling. It was never a secret," Killian said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I could see it in your eyes from the beginning."

"Oh really," Emma said, pulling away, trying poorly to act offended. Killian immediately pulled her back so she was flush against him once more.

"But it's of no consequence. Enchantment or not, we were bound to be together," Killian said lowly.

"You believe in fate, Captain?" Killian shook his head.

"Love, Swan."

**THE END **


End file.
